Dragon's Blood
by Darigash
Summary: The king's magic to turn Hiccup into a dragon. He spends 5 years living with the king, learning about Drago Bludvist and his army of dragons. What will happen when Drago attacks Berk?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a Christmas gift for you all, it's a short story, all written out and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Hiccup's POV**

I had been out playing with Toothless for most of the day, but I needed to head back to be in time for dinner. As the sun was going down, I said my goodbyes as I climbed out of the cove, telling him I would be back tomorrow as always.

Dinner was good, for Berk anyways. Berk seemed to have a horrible climate for growing anything aside from mush, and the regular dragon raids didn't help things either. After finishing my meal, I walked to the workshop, getting an idea for a weapon I could use. The other weapons in the forge were to heavy, to bulky, or just restricted my movement too much. With this weapon, I could fight without being slowed down.

I worked at the forge for two more hours, building parts of the weapon. When I tried to leave, I was stopped by Astrid.

"What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Just working on...?"

"Not that, how did you get so good in the ring. Nobody just gets as good as you, especially not you, so start talking." She slowly advanced on me, forcing me to walk back.

"Have you been training with somebody? It better not have something to do with this." She pointed at my unfinished weapon.

"Look, Astrid. I would tell you how I'm getting so good, but you wouldn't believe me. So please, save me the trouble and walk that way."

"Hah! Like that'll happen. Start talking. Now."

"No."

"NO!? You listen to me and start talking or you'll regret it." She was pointing her axe at me now, and was knocking things off the wall while swinging around her axe in order to threaten me.

"Astrid, stop knocking everything over. You'll cause something to go wrong, and I don't want that."

"Oh… you mean like this." She began intentionally hitting things off the shelf with her axe.

"Astrid… stop. You're going to get hurt." I noticed a part of my Bola Launcher fall, and screamed "NO!" Tackling Astrid out of the way, but not before the mechanism triggered, causing the Bola Launcher to explode. I blacked out moments after.

**3 days later**

I woke up slowly, hearing talking over to my right. But while my hearing was fine, I could not see a thing; everything was pitch black. "What's going on… why can't I see?"

"Son, whatever happened in the forge blinded you."

No… this couldn't be happening. I can't live out my life completely blind, not able to see anything. Toothless… he would never be able to fly again. He couldn't fly without me. I felt worse for him then I did for myself. I had let not just myself down, but also my best friend. What kind of friend was I?

"It wasn't you're fault Hiccup. It was mine. I should have listened to you when we were in the forge, and none of this would have happened."

"Astrid, get me a stick. I need to go and think by myself."

I heard her walk over to the door and pick up a stick, it sounded like they had one ready for me.

I sat up and walked around using the stick to find my way to the door and walk out. Using my stick to feel along the sides of the houses, I was able to get to the forest without running into a wall.

I kept going, using my stick to make sure the path ahead was clear. Once I was reasonably deep into the forest, I yelled "TOOTHLESS!" in the general direction of the cove.

It took only a minute for Toothless to find me, bounding over to me at top speed. "Hey bud, where are you." I heard a low rumble to my right, what would usually sound like words was now... nothing. Being blind was really preventing me from talking to Toothless as well? Gods, this was even worse than I thought. "I need your help getting to the cove. I'll tell you why when we get there." I told him as I climbed onto his back.

He bounded through the forest at amazing speeds while I hung on for dear life. He stopped once we got to the cove, and I sat down on the grass, telling him what happened. "I'm sorry Toothless, but we won't be able to fly again. I... I was blinded somehow."

Toothless grumbled in response, and brought over a large leather object that felt like his saddle. It was clear that he wanted to fly, but I just couldn't. How could I without being able to see. "Toothless, please. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I can't even understand you anymore either, because I cannot see. This whole thing is just messed up." I said as I flopped on him in exasperation.

However, Toothless wouldn't have any of it. He picked me up with his head, forced me onto his back, and took off. "Toothless, what are you doing… AHHH!" We flew for a few seconds, then began falling. I quickly sought out the tailfin control and corrected it, using muscle memory to do so. I did it a few more times, feeling Toothless move under me and letting instinct control my movements. "Oh my gods... it's working!?" I sighed. "Okay okay, you're right. Don't do that again." Toothless rumbled beneath me in happiness.

He flew for several hours, and I had no idea where we were or what we were doing. Toothless suddenly swooped down, and I felt him land and got off, feeling out the ground below me, and trusting that he took me to the right place. He walked over somewhere and began talking to something behind me. The response was loud, caused by something that must have been the size of a mountain, perhaps larger.

Toothless 'conversed' with whatever it was for a few minutes. Afterwards, he came over and nuzzled me. I felt something in my back and my legs, at first a tickling feeling that turned into pain. That feeling slowly spread to the rest of my body, and I screamed in agony as I felt new limbs grow out of my back and my body contract and expand in different places.

Toothless wrapped me in his wing protectively the entire time, and in less than a minute, I feinted because of the pain.

**The following day**

I woke up, seeing nothing but black yet again. Memories came flooding back to me, Toothless talking with a massive thing, agonizing pain spreading through my body. Then, I must have blacked out, the memory just stopped.

Suddenly, the blackness went away, and I realized it was Toothless's wings that were blocking the light, not my blindness. I got up, but immediately fell on my face. I got up again, slowly this time, and looked at myself.

My heart stopped as I saw wings and a tail. I was a dragon; that must have been what all that pain was. I looked almost identical to Toothless, except slightly smaller, and with slightly darker scales. Once I got over my initial shock, I began to talk to Toothless. **"Ugh, what happened yesterday?"** I didn't even realize I was speaking in a different language until it came out of my mouth. I tried speaking again. **"Why am I a dragon?"**

Toothless looked at me and began talking.

**"When you told me you were blinded, I knew I couldn't let you live like that. I had to fix it one way or another, but I could only think of one way. So, I forced you up onto my back and prayed that you would be able to control my tailfin using only muscle memory. Thankfully, you could, so I brought you here, to the home of the king."**

**"The king?"  
**

**"Yes, a massive dragon, you will see him soon. He has magic beyond any other dragon, and I convinced him to use it on you. He said he could restore your sight, but had to turn you into a dragon as a side affect.** **You woke up much faster than I expected, the king predicted it would take months for you to regain consciousness." **I had expected him to be happy as he said this, but he looked sad instead.

**"Toothless, whats wrong."**

**"Nothing."**

Toothless then got up and walked over to the doorway. **"Come on, it's best you meet the king."** He told me. My thoughts shifted to the king. I was excited, but scared at the same time. What if the king didn't like me? What am I thinking, of course he did. He wouldn't do this if he didn't.

I walked up to the edge of a massive cliff, and found that I was in a huge room with a ceiling of ice. Looking down, I saw a giant white dragon, who got up and came over to me. **"You are awake."**

**"So I noticed."**

**"I'm surprised. T****he other... transformations either failed or took months to wake. Toothless was right, you are special."**

**"Yeah... real special. An outcast to my own tribe, always messing things up, then managing to blind myself."**

**"Don't be so hard on yourself. You broke tradition, became friends with the most powerful dragon in the archipelago, and now you're a Nightfury. Being special is not a bad thing."** He paused for a moment, then continued. **"Get some sleep with Toothless. You'll need it."**

I walked back into the cave, finding Toothless near the back, sulking as he was before. It pained me to see him like this, depressed, but not willing to tell me about what was wrong so I could help.

**"Toothless, please tell me whats wrong."**

**"I told you, I'm fine." **

**"No you're not. I wish you would tell me why you're upset, but you don't seem to trust me enough to do so."**

**"This has nothing to do with trust. I trust you with my life, you know that. This is just… different."**

**"Look, I know you're embarrassed admitting that you're upset about something, but you can't just keep it all inside of you. Talk to me, it will make everything easier."**

**"Right."**

**"Trust me, it will."**

Toothless sighed.** "You nearly died during the transformation. I did it without thinking it through. I shouldn't have taken such a big risk."**

**"It's fine though, I'm here now."**

**"No, it's not. I risked your life, what if you had died during that, I would have had to live the rest of my life… without you. I could never do that. I've spent the last 24 hours terrified that you would not wake up. I should never have took that chance, I couldn't live with myself if you died. If I… killed you."**

**"Don't be so hard on yourself. You made the right choice, I didn't want to live my life blind, without being able to talk to you. You couldn't tell me about the risks, I'm glad that you did what you did."**

**"Seeing you so close to death, it made me realize how much I need you. I don't want to live without you."**

I walked over to Toothless, putting my wing over him as he closed his eyes. **"I feel the same way."** I told him before we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling more relaxed then I had been in a long time. Toothless was still under my wing, sleeping quietly. I could feel his breathing under my wing, you would think he was dead if it weren't for that. I wanted to get up and do something, but I couldn't without waking up Toothless. So, I resigned myself to lying down there, my wing over Toothless, while I waited for him to get up.

Thankfully, it took him only half an hour to wake up. I could feel his breathing change suddenly, but he didn't move, pretending to be asleep. **"Come on Toothless, you can't stay there forever."**

He chose not to respond to that, choosing instead to pretend to be asleep, so I got up and walked outside the cave to look for something to do.

The first thing I saw was the king was talking to a human standing next to a dragon I had never seen before. They listened in to make sure they weren't talking about anything particularly important, then I walked up to them, asking, **"Who is this?"**

**"Oh, a friend of mine. She's lived here for a long time now, she's a friend of the dragons like you."**

"What do you mean 'like you'? He's a dragon." She was clearly confused.

**"No, I wasn't born a dragon. I went blind two days ago, and my friend flew me here to help me. The only way was to turn me from a human into a dragon... so here I am."**

"Wow. And who is your friend?"

**"His name is Toothless, he's a Nightfury like I am now." **I glanced behind me and saw him walking out of the cave. **"Speaking of the devil."**

**"What did I miss?"  
**

**"I was just telling her about how I used to be human. Come over here and talk."**

**"Fine, fine."**

"So... how did you two meet."

**"Well, eh... it's a bit funny. You see... a few months ago I wanted to kill a dragon, so I built a machine that threw a bola for me; I was never strong enough to use one on my own." **I sighed, remembering the night I shot down Toothless, the night I stripped him of his freedom. **"Toothless fought in the next raid, and I shot him down, destroying his tailfin in the process. I went out into the forest the next night to kill him, but I couldn't."**

Toothless began telling the story. **"He stood over me with a dagger, able to kill me at any moment. He would have been a legend, the first viking to kill a Nightfury, he would have had anything he wanted. But he didn't."**

We began slowly alternating telling the story. **"I looked into his eyes, and I saw fear, sadness, but above all loneliness. I looked into his eyes... and I saw myself. He didn't deserve to die, he had never done anything to me. So I let him go."**

**"In return, I left him alone. Two days later, he walked into the cove I was living in, and gave me fish. Why, I have no idea, but, he trusted me not to kill him. I didn't, letting him stay until nighttime, when I saw him drawing in the dirt."**

**"He came over, and began drawing too... so I got up too see what he drew, and accidentally stepped on the line. He growled, and I lifted my foot off. I did so a few more times, it was funny to see him get mad over it, until I decided to stop messing with him and slowly walked towards him, dancing around the lines."**

**"I simply waited there as he slowly approached me. He didn't realize how close he was to me until he looked up and extended his hand. I growled, not trusting him completely, until he tried again, lowering his head, giving me complete control over his fate. So, I rested my head against his hand. That was when everything started."**

"You are insane umm..., sorry, what's your name?"

**"Oh, right, I forgot. My name's Hiccup."**

Her jaw hit the floor as she said that. "Uhh... I... how... but..."

I was concerned now. **"Are you alright."**

"Uhh... yes. I... how."

**"What is it."**

She pulled something out of her pocket, and I looked at it. It was a nadder... the same nadder my mother gave me when I was only a few years old. I was told she was carrying it when she was abducted by dragons...

I realized who I was looking at, my mother who I thought was dead, who was actually alive. I walked towards her and rubbed my head against her's.

**"Mom? Could it be? After all these years... how is this possible?"**

"I don't know son. I'm just glad you're alive."

Toothless and the king just watched, utterly bewildered by what was happening. Somehow, against all odds, my mother and I had managed to find each other once again. I could hardly believe it myself.

"All this time you took after me. And where was I?"

**"It doesn't matter now. What happened happened, you have nothing to apologize for." **

"But I should have came back, seen how you were doing. I thought you were a dragon killing viking just like your father. Oh, and how wrong I was." She stopped, considering something for a moment. "Will you forgive me, we can start over, I can show you everything I've learned over 15 years, we can explore together, we can..."

**"Of course, I forgive you."**

"Thank you son."

She stepped back and looked into each other's eyes, mother and son, separated at birth, yet against all odds, finding each other once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup's POV 5 Years Later**

So much has happened in the last 5 years.

I have learned to fly, I have learned to breath fire, Toothless and I killed the 'Red Death' together, freeing the dragons from it's control and stopping them from raiding Berk. When I wasn't out fighting the numerous enemies we had, I spent my time with Toothless. We had grown extremely close over the years. We trusted each other with our lives, and we were prepared to die for one another.

But this time there was a problem much larger than any I have ever fought. Drago Bludvist, a madman who believes he can control the dragons, has found another bewilderbeast. He is using it to create an army, and to destroy Berk.

I have to protect Berk. I may be a dragon, but Berk is still my home. I can't just leave them like that, waiting to be crushed by Drago's army at any time.

We have been training for months now, preparing to fight him. It would be difficult, but we had the king on our side to help us, and he seemed confident in our abilities. Why? I do not know. Toothless and I may be Nightfuries, but if the king dies, we could not take Drago down alone.

Today, Toothless and I are flying over to Drago's fleet to see how close they are to Berk, and to scout for any weak spots that we can exploit.

**"This way Toothless." **I said as we angled downwards towards Drago's fleet. I was worried when I saw their position.

**"They're less than a day away from Berk. We can't move our army to Berk in time to defend." **Toothless said, stating the obvious.

**"We need to slow them down. Let's shoot down one or two of their ships, then we can go back and warn the others."**

**"Alright, let's take down the last one."**

We swooped down in unison, Toothless on the right, and myself on the left. I heard shouts of "Nightfury, get down" as we shot plasma blasts on to our respective sides of the boat, causing it to sink quickly. I flew away after doing the necessary work, but Toothless didn't.

**"Toothless... what are you doing?" **I yelled over the shouts of the people below.

He ignored me and went in another time for the second to last ship, when Drago's alpha saw him.

Everything went wrong. The alpha used his call to control Toothless. He tried to resist, falling to the ground, doing everything he could to shield his mind from it's control, but he couldn't. **"Kill him" **the alpha commanded. Toothless eyes turned red, and he obeyed him without question, flying over to the glacier I had landed on.

**"Toothless, no... come on, it's me." **I tried to reason with him, but he was too far gone. Listening to the Alpha, he slowly advanced towards me, and began charging up a plasma blast. I had to stop him... the only way I could. **"I'm sorry Toothless." **I told him as I slammed my wing shoulder into his side causing him to fall over in pain. I flew away from the boats before he could get up, silently crying to myself as I did.

I tried to regain my composure as I arrived back at home, before I talked to the king. But I could not, how could I. I had lost Toothless, my best friend, and I would never get him back. He was a part of me, and now that part was missing. I just let my best friend get taken. I would have to... to kill... him, in the fight. I couldn't do that to him.

The others saw my sadness as I walked into the room.

**"What is wrong, Hiccup."**

**"Toothless... he... he's gone."**

**"I'm sorry Hiccup. I know how much he means to you."**

**"We can be sorry later. Drago's fleet is nearly to Berk. We need to get moving now if we want to stand any chance."**

**"I will get them ready. And don't worry, you will get him back." **Those words had no confidence in them, making me feel even worse about losing him. It was my fault, if i just would have stopped him, then maybe... maybe he would still be here. It hurt to know I had let him down. I had failed him when he needed me most, and now I would have to kill him.

I would rather die then have to kill him.

* * *

Soon, all of the dragons were flying towards Berk while the king swam through the water. It took only an hour of flying, and we barely arrived in time, as his army was fighting in the town, and Draco's Bewilderbeast was only just getting out of the water.

The king charged over and began attacking the other Bewilderbeast, while the rest of the dragons flew down to kill the humans and dragons that were attacking Berk. I left them to go find Toothless, following the shouts of "Nightfury, get down" to track him down. The war was being fought in the background, humans and dragons fighting to the death. The number of casualties would be massive on both sides.

I found Toothless dive bombing a group of people, and I tackled him midair. With his wings pinned down by my arms, we fell out of the sky as I maneuvered him below me, using him to break my fall.

We hit with a loud 'thump', Toothless's body absorbing most of the damage. Even thought he was injured and had most likely broken a few bones from the fall, he was in a trance and felt no pain. He was also still strong, and was able to push me off and pin me down to the floor.

**"Toothless, please listen to me." **I told him, but he didn't recognize me.

**"Toothless, it's me, Hiccup. Remember, the human that was turned into a Nightfury. Please, this isn't you." **As he began charging a blast in is throat, I desperately tried to bring him back to the real world. **"I won't hurt you Toothless. I promise. You are my best friend, I will not kill you, even when you are trying to kill me." **The red started draining from his eyes as I spoke those words, so I continued. **"Please, Toothless. You would never kill me, I would never hurt you. You're my best friend, I don't want to live without you."**

Finally, Toothless shook is head and came back to reality, realizing what he was doing. **"Oh gods, Hiccup. I didn't... I wasn't..."**

**"It's ok Toothless, it's not your fault, but right now I need to help the king."**

Toothless looked at me confused. He had no idea where he was right now. He was being controlled the entire time and must not remember we were in the middle of the war. **"The battle has already started, the king is fighting Draco's Bewilderbeast. He needs help, and soon."**

**"Alright, lets go help him." **He said as he got off me and tried to fly up into the air. He screeched in pain as he used his wings, and fell down to the floor. I rushed over to his side, terrified.

**"I'm fine. Just a broken wing."**

**"Oh gods Toothless, I'm so sorry."**

**"It's ok Hiccup. You were only defending yourself. I'll stay on the ground and help while you attack from the air."**

I flew over the battleground followed by Toothless, where dead bodies lay everywhere, human and dragon alike. I watched the king battle from a distance, going as fast as I could to help the king. But I was too late. Draco's Bewilderbeast struck the king through the heart with his tusk. I was horrified, and saw all the dragons on our side fly over to Draco's. **"No... no... this can't be happening."**

I saw Draco on the Bewilderbeast, laughing at his victory, and the king lying on the floor, bleeding out slowly. Draco commanded his Bewilderbeast to attack Toothless, who was over by the king, mourning him. It opened its mouth and began breathing ice in the direction of Toothless, who would be killed if I didn't help him.

**"No... TOOTHLESS." **I screamed, flying over and covering him in my wings as the blast of ice hit me full force. I could do nothing except hope that Toothless was unaffected, as he was whimpering below my wings. I tried to move, but could not. Rage filled inside of me, Toothless was going to die, and I could do nothing about it.

Suddenly, the ice blew apart in a golden blast. It was deafening, coming from directly behind me. I got off Toothless to see what that gold was, and saw that my scales were golden, slowly realizing that I had unwillingly destroyed the ice. I was confused, but now was not the time to ask questions. Toothless was still below me, looking up in awe, and Draco was still on his bewilderbeast, ready to destroy Berk.

I looked down at Toothless, and told him to **'stay there' **as jumped up onto the nearest house, and began firing plasma blasts at Draco. Rage overcame, every shot making me hate that man more and more. I realized that the blasts were only keeping Draco at bay, not killing him. I had to do something drastic to stop him, so I used every last bit of gas I had in one shot, as well as unknowingly using magic to make it more powerful. I released it, hitting the Bewilderbeast right in the face, causing him to fall back into the water as a blinding golden light covered everyone's vision.

There was a massive bang, a shock wave that knocked me of my feet, then the light began to fade. I looked back at Toothless, and noticed my scales slowly turning back to normal as I walked over to him and the king. **"All these years, and I never thought I'd find you."** The king said. **"When you were brought to me, I knew you were special, but I never thought you could be the dragon of the prophecy." **

**"What do you mean?"  
**

**"Toothless will tell you later, as of right now, I am dying. I will use the last of my magic on you. Lead the dragons, and help them survive. They will not last long without a leader." **I watched him as he closed his eyes. **"Good bye, Hiccup. It has been an honor knowing you." **

Those were the last words he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

I was brought back to the situation at hand as I heard Toothless whimpering behind me, so I turned around and wrapped my wing around him. He was devastated by the king's death, as was I, but I did not show it for his sake. We simply sat there, finding comfort in one another, ignoring the surviving dragons and humans watching us. I wanted to be alone, with him, but I could not, now that I was the king.

The king. Gods, I don't want to have to run a kingdom, even if it is a kingdom of dragons. I want to live with Toothless, and not have to worry about being the king every day.

Suddenly, I felt something in my back, remembering the kings last words. He said something about using the last of his magic on me. I felt the same pain that I felt when I transformed into a dragon, but much less severe. Toothless looked at me concerned, but I assured him I was fine. In less than a minute, I was human again, wearing a cloak of Nightfury scales and a helmet that looked like a cross between any other helmet and a Nightfury head.

I heard mumbles throughout the crowd.

'Traitor'

'Were-dragon'

'Spawn of Loki'

"Well, I'm glad to know that you all appreciate me saving your lives." I told them.

My father stepped out of the crowed, and bowed down to me. "I'm sorry about my men, they do not trust you yet. Please, tell me what just happened."

He seemed sincere, so I told him what he needed to know. "I was turned into a dragon a long time ago. We found that Draco Bludvist was raising a dragon army and planning to destroy Berk. We stopped him, but our king died in the process." I gestured to the king who lay dead behind me. "I am the new king, and the war between humans and dragon that have existed for so long will be a thing of the past."

"Then I am in your debt."

"May I ask a favor of you then?"

"Of course."

"My friend's wing is broken, we cannot return to our home until it has healed. Will you let us stay until it is healed?"

"I will let you stay if you tell me who you are."

"I will tell you later. Right now, the dragons need me, and another human I know you'll love to meet." I directed my attention to the villagers. "The dragons won't harm you if you don't harm them. We will be back soon."

I walked into the forest with Stoic and Toothless following me. I knew Valka would be out there, helping the wounded dragons.

* * *

I found her after 10 minutes of walking. She was helping an injured Nadder who was lying on the floor, carefully wrapping the bandages around the wounds. However, Stoic didn't recognize her, as she was wearing that blue mask she tended to wear in public.

"Who are you?" She asked me, turning around. "Stoic... is that really you?"

He looked at her in utter shock, realizing who she was.

"By the gods, Valka. You're alive. How..?"

"The dragon that took me away never meant to harm me." She said, gesturing to Cloudjumper. "He thought I belonged with the dragons, to live and learn among them. I lived there alone with the dragons for 15 years."

"And what about the other 5?"

"I was doing my normal routine, when a Nightfury... that Nightfury, came in, carrying a human." She pointed at Toothless. "He gave the king the human, and turned him into a dragon, a Nightfury. I talked with him the day after, and found out it was Hiccup... our Hiccup." Stoic looked at me.

"Hiccup, that's you!?"

I smiled back at him, removing the mask.

"Yup."

Valka was utterly confused. "But... Hiccup, you were a dragon not an hour ago. What happened?"

"The king. He turned me back right before he... before he died."

"The king... he... died?"

I sighed. "Yes. Right before his death, he said **'I will use the last of my magic on you. Lead the dragons, and help them survive. They will not last long without a leader.'**"

"So you're the new king."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be king. Instead, I think you should be queen."

"But... Hiccup... why?"

"I don't want to worry about managing a kingdom every day. I need time to myself, time to spend with Toothless. I can't live my life running a kingdom, I have to be out, doing things. I think you'll be much better at it than I am." Toothless rubbed his head against my arm affectionately, silently saying he approved of my decision.

"Well, I guess I'm the new queen then. What do we do now?"

"I'll stay here with Toothless and the other injured dragons while you fly the others back."

Stoic spoke up then. "I will let them stay, as well as Hiccup. As long as nothing bad happens."

"Alright then. I'll gather the other dragons and head back as soon as possible."

"Come back soon, Valka."

"Don't worry Stoic, I will."

And with that, she got on Cloudjumper and flew off. Minutes later, the other dragons were following her back to the nest. I spent the next hour getting all the injured dragons to the village, where I did my best to tend to their wounds. There were only twenty or so, but most were fairly lightly wounded; Toothless was one of the most injured ones there.

* * *

The hours past by, I spent all my time with the injured dragons, helping them. Toothless rested nearby, keeping an eye on me in case I needed help. It was weird, being human again. I had spent so long in both forms, neither felt quite right.

I walked back up to my old bedroom with Toothless, and lay down on his back, looking up at the sky. "Toothless?"

**"Hmm."**

"What was the prophecy the king talked about."

**"It is an old one, written by the first dragons. All dragons know it, and memorize it when they are young"**

"What does it say."

**"It goes like this...**

**In the war against the humans,  
There will be two who find peace.  
Wings of blue and gold,  
Upon scales of pure black.  
**

**They alone will end the war,  
Putting their differences aside.  
Working together,  
For the good of both kinds.**

**They live until Ragnarok,  
Watching civilizations rise,  
Watching their loved ones lives,  
****Wither in time.****  
**

**Brothers not by chance,  
But by choice.  
Alone in their world,  
But surviving together,  
For all they have,  
Is each other.**

"And you think that's us."

**"You saw the gold hue on your scales when you exploded that ice, right?"**

"Yes..."

**"You are the only Nightfury to have yours be golden, and I believe mine is blue; both my parents were. So yes, I think it's us."**

"But all this stuff about living until Ragnarok, what about that?"

**"I can only assume we will find out in time."**

"I guess you're right."

**"Goodnight Hiccup."**

"Goodnight brother."

I fell asleep happier then I have ever been, knowing that through our darkest hours, through our greatest failures, Toothless and I would be together.

Forever.

* * *

**Writing of my other stories will speed up now that I'm not writing this. I will publish some more chapters for Understanding and Swapped, and keep working on The Lost Rider. This story took up a lot of my time, taking away from the time I had to write the other ones. This story was written in two days, so I had little time to write anything else.**

**So, what did you all think? Should I make a sequel after I finish The Lost Rider and have more free time? Let me know.**


End file.
